La Serpiente y el León
by Haruka98
Summary: Azabache, tez morena, ojos color chocolate. Te preguntas qué tiene él que tú no. ¿Quizás sus ojos color café recordándole su postre favorito?, Mucho tratan de besar sus labios, pero nadie lo ha logrado. E intentas ser el primero. Contest/Brunette/Advance.
1. El Slythering y la Gryffindor

**Feliz no cumpleaños_ RoseWeasley13._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Slytherin y la Gryffindor.**

**Capcher I****:**_** La Serpiente y el León.**_

_Y ahí estaba otra vez. Sola escribiendo en silencio sobre una de las mesas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Aparentemente haciendo el largo escrito en pergamino que había encargado el Profesor Snape hace un par de horas sobre los licántropos._

_La observaba cautelosamente por la puerta entre abierta de la Señora Gorda hacia la casa de los Leones. Esta le gritaba que se largara, su horario; avisando que ya era tarde. No le hacía caso, se quedaba ahí, petrificado. Al compás de la pluma marcando el papel._

_La había espiado involuntariamente desde hace más de tres años. A la Balance, sangre impura. La había observado desde lejos para asegurar su bien estar. Le había dedicado juegos de Quiddith en secreto cada vez que ganaban. Y la había insultado intentando no revelar sus sentimientos. Con una simple mirada te mataba por dentro; te consumía, te hacía hacer cosas que no._

_Te perdías en sus ojos color zafiro y por más que querías y buscabas no encontrabas la salida._

_Pero está mal pensar en esto. En sentir esto. Pues eres una Serpiente, un gran rival. Eres el que representa esa casa, y también el líder del equipo de Quiddith._

_Estúpida sangre, estúpida vida y estúpidos sentimientos. Te repetías todos los días, sacudes ligeramente la cabeza y susurras que la amas. Te alejas siendo, como único testigo de tus sentimientos, el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Esta sonríe, cautivada. Por el inigualable azabache que pasaba todos los días por ahí, asegurando que su amor cumpliera su horario, sin nadie a su lado._

**~ O ~**

_Caminabas por las burlas que te gritaban cada uno de ellos. Por los pasillos. Incrementabas el paso, disimulando que no te importaba. Querías llorar, todos los días era lo mismo. Te insultaban como un simple pedazo de basura, inservible, inútil y estúpido. Te querías morir ante ellos para no sentir esa opresión en tu inocente corazón. Y lo mirabas a los ojos, esmeraldas. Querías encontrar la respuesta a todo. Pero no lo encontrabas._

_Te mira con repugnancia. Sólo porque eres una Gryffindor._

_Y los odias, ya que no tienes opción. Pero lo quieres; pues el había sido tu primer amigo, en el tren de la estación. Recibieron diferentes casas, rivales; y con el tiempo se fueron alejando hasta el presente. Ya con cinco años en la escuela._

_Te duele perderlo y aún no lo superas, y el único que te consuela es el gran Ash Ketchum; el capitán de Quiddith que te venga los insultos con victorias. E inevitablemente te habías enamorado de él. Tu ángel protector. Tu segundo amigo, tu primer amor. _

_Azabache _- como él - _con un par de orbes color chocolate, te derrites. Lo amas, te sonrojas. Es el dueño de tu falta de pulso, de tu corazón, de tus sonrojos y tu ser. Pero aún así deseas a tu amigo devuelta._

_Y no sabes que te odia por tener otro amor que no sea él. Pero te ama, y no es capaz de sentirlo realmente en su corazón._

**~ O ~**

_Estaban ambos en la clase de pociones con el Profesor Snape. Él estaba consumido completamente, sin saber ya de qué hablaba. Era tanta información que…_

_Pero tú. Estabas tan fascinada como siempre; escribiendo todo lo que decía el azabache profesor. Sola en la primera banca, con tu piel delicada y pálida ligeramente sonrojada. Tu color natural. Y sientes una mirada clavada en ti y sólo en ti, te sientes especial._

_Giras bruscamente para atrás e inspeccionas con delicadeza a cada uno de los Gryffindors, incluso a algunos de los Slytherins._

_Pero no encuentras a nadie. Sólo algo anormal, Harry Potter leyendo._

_Una voz conocida te llama. Te sonrojas, es él. Pero al mismo tiempo porque te nota distraída, te giras hasta tu lado y lo notas, arqueando una ceja, ríes por los nervios y te consumes en su mirada color chocolate. E intentas que el profesor no te descubra en susurros:_

_-¿Qué pasa, May?-Te pregunta interesado el Ketchum arqueando una ceja, preocupado. Agita un poco su pluma y susurra tu nombre, cómo te gusta. Lo vez a los ojos y te sientes amada. Te tiembla un par de veces la voz y tartamudeas con torpeza…_

_-N-nada, Ash. No me pasa nada.-Pero no te das cuanta de que una fulminante mirada te observa desde lo lejos, a ti y al capitán._

_Igual cómo lo hace en cada partido ganado por los Leones sobre las Serpientes. Nada cambiará si ambos no dan el primer paso. __**Él**__ su confesión y __**tú **__la respuesta. Pero antes despejar del mapa a ese bastardo del Ketchum y no sólo a él si no también a Kenny, Paul, Gary y a muchos más que intentan robar tu corazón. __Incluso de su propia casa: Draco. Drew. Pero debes pensar en el dicho: _"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".

_-Idiota...-Susurras mientras intentas distraerte con la literatura, mirando atravez del libro a ambos. Cada vez más sonrientes..._

**Fin del Capitulo I**


	2. Pastel de ¿Calabaza o Chocolate?

_**RoseWeasley13**_**, ****I hate you XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Slytherin y la Gryffindor.**

**Capcher II: Pastel de Calabaza, Mermelada y Chocolate.**

Miraba el bosque prohibido atentamente sin parpadear o respirar conciente. Apoyando sus codos en el balcón de su cuarto, con sus manos reteniendo su cabeza. El viento rebelde agitaba su cabello, molestando a sus ojos y su mirada somnolienta. Pensaba en que sólo le quedaban dos años en ese colegio, lleno de pretencioso, buenos amigos, una gran historia y excelentes maestros.

Observaba a las creaturas merodear a siegas entre los árboles y arbustos, sigilosamente atrapando a su presa. Comenzó a aborrecer ese escenario, pese a que había estado encerrada en su cuarto una semana completa y que sólo salía a clases.

La habían insultado grotesca y repulsivamente, que decidió quedarse en su habitación. Media escuela le había dejado de hablar al idiota, la mayoría hombres de quinto.

Suspiró por millonésima vez en el día y se relamió los secos labios que embarcaban su rostro. Rosados, carnosos, besables. De los que muchos habían intentado robar uno sólo, y de muchos intentos habían fracasado. Su belleza era incomparable, de alma y físico. Era un diamante excelentemente pulido y criticado ante la sociedad.

-Toma…-Sonó una voz detrás de ella haciendo contacto con su espalda, provocando un frío recorrido extraño en su espina dorsal.

-¡Ash, no vuelvas a hacerme eso!-Gritó sumamente enojada ligeramente sonrojada, arrebatándole bruscamente la bolsa de papel que yacía en las manos del aludido.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, o al menos de algo dulce. Te conozco demasiado bien, May Balance. No aguantarías ni un día completo sin comer _mermelada_.-Comentó sentándose en la cama de la mejor amiga de la castaña, Dawn.

Sintió cómo los colores se acumulaban en sus pómulos, provocando que se enojara aún más con el Ketchum. Sin embargo se sentó enfrente de él en la cama de Zoey, haciendo a un lado la bolsa que contenía un pastelillo con espuma cremosa, relleno de mermelada y una cereza decorando la punta perfecta.

-¿No lo quieres?, Vaya, casi me creo que no eres May.-Apuntó mientras le retiraba la mirada y veía tras el balcón el cielo azul de esa tarde. Comiendo el último trozo de su propio pastelillo, de igual forma a excepción del relleno; era _chocolate derretido._

La chica resopló ofendida al instante en el que Ash había terminado, tenía razón, pero tenía sus limites. Jamás aceptaría algo con lo que fue burlada…

-Cambiando de tema…-Murmuró el chico cerrando completamente sus ojos.-Al parecer soy el único que no sabe qué te pasó… ¿Podrías contarme?-Le cuestionó dulcemente, aplicando su mirada en ella y sólo en ella, ofendido de cierta forma. Pese a que eran grandes amigos desde que tenían once años.

-Bueno…-Intentó en un susurro.-Prométeme que no te enojarás.-Sentenció la mazo zafiro, éste asintió con una sonrisa aniñada sin estar conciente de la situación.-Harry… me insultó en el Gran Comedor la semana pasada y… decidí mantenerme aquí hasta que dejen de molestarlo por mi culpa.-

**~ O ~**

¿La insultó?, ¿Ocultarse hasta que nadie lo insulte **por su culpa**?, se preguntaba el Ketchum sosteniendo con la mano derecha un pastel de _Calabaza_ que había cogido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, siendo retenido por su primo menor, Gary. El cual le gritaba, comprensible, que parara de hacerlo.

No podía cumplir lo que le había prometido a May, no enojarse ante tal tema. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin estar consiente de que estas se movían al azar. Sin tropezones, problemas e obstáculos llegó por fin al Gran Comedor. Un tumulto de chicos yacía en la esquina superior de la gran mesa de los Slytherins, alabando a el joven Harry James Potter por insultar a la impura de la Balance.

Llegó con la mano aferrada con fuerza al plato del pastel favorito del Potter, se abrió ante la gente empujándolos y gritándoles de groserías; hasta llegar a su objetivo. Tomó con más fuerza la tarta y con un grito ahogado le tiró el pastel en la cara Harry:

-¡Toma esto, Potter!-Gritó con desprecio. Minutos después yacía cubierto de merengue sabor calabaza. Con la mirada cubierta y la boca bien abierta, enojado y sorprendido.

Una ola de murmullos se hizo presente. Con la mirada burlona al tiempo que estaban, también, sorprendidos. Murmurando que se acercaba una pelea. Gary, el castaño moreno, se palmó la mano en la cara. Conciente de que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto…

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?-Cuestionó el moreno oji-esmeralda mientras retiraba el merengue de sus ojos.

-¡Ni siquiera preguntes por qué!-Contestó furioso el Ketchum. Limpiándose las manos por un trabajo bien hecho.-¡Cómo te atreviste a decir eso de May!-

-¡Ah!, te refieres a _el tema _del que no fuiste **capaz** de enterarte hasta ahora.-Se burló entre dientes el moreno, prosiguió al notar que había causado sumo enojo en el oji-café.-Supongo que no eres _el gran amigo _que creías ser para May.-Siguió dedicándose a retirar el postre de su boca.

-¡Retráctate!-Gritó a todo pulmón apretando los nudillos.-Soy su mejor amigo y me lo a dicho. No me lo comentó porque…-Paró al notar que no tenía alguna opción.

Harry rió entre dientes al darse cuenta de que había confundido a la perfección al azabache…

-Exacto… ella no te cree su mejor amigo…-Se burló por enésima vez, alzando la quijada sin importarle verse como un verdadero idiota con el pastel en la cara.

Ash, derrotado por dentro y furioso por fuera, alzó los puños temblando de furia, apretó por más la mandíbula comenzando a dolerle la cabeza, jaqueca. Pero, principalmente, por todo el odio acumulado en su joven cuerpo de quince años hacia el chico que tenía enfrente de apellido Potter. Qué importaba el apellido, qué importaba que fuera el elegido; para él siempre sería el bastardo que había hecho sufrir a su mejor amiga durante un lustro completo. Le hartaba la vida y le perjudicaba el día con tan sólo pensar en su rostro…

Estaba listo para atacar, romperle el rostro a _golpes sucios _mientras el fruncía fuertemente el entrecejo, cuando…

-¡Señor Ketchum!-Gritó desconcertada la anciana McGonagall. Abriéndose entre el tumulto de alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, principalmente. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que todos se marcharan, a excepción de Ash, Harry y Gary, sin embargo un chico solitario al otro extremo de la mesa yacía tomando té leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Retando a la anciana en quedarse ahí.

-¿Qué?, yo no tengo nada que ver en éste asunto…-Contestó a la mirada de la vieja mientras daba otro sorbo de su taza.

La McGonagall suspiró sin detalles.-Señor Ketchum, se podría saber por qué su mala educación sobre el joven Potter…-Cuestionó fulminándolo a distancia.

-Él comenzó; habló mal de May ante toda la escuela.-Contestó en burla sumamente enojado, retando a la señora canosa.

Ésta alzó una ceja,-¿Qué dijo usted, señor Potter?-Proseguía intentando llegar a una respuesta digna a las acciones de su sobrino.

-¡La insultó por su sangre!-Contestó por el moreno, apuntándolo. Mirando que su tía no contestaba o hacía algo al respecto; decidió irse de ahí, antes de que le llamaran exagerado. Caminó junto con Gary, llegaron al extremo y compartieron miradas con el chico que yacía tomando té de manzana.-¿Nos acompañas, Drew?-

-Claro… ya terminé. ¿Saben?, quiero comentarles algo sobre Harry…-Contestó mientras cogía su libro y lo colocaba en una mochila que cruzaba por su pecho, segundos después la taza había desaparecido.

**Fin del Capitulo II**


	3. Quiddith, Varitas y Frío

_**¿Por qué no comentan? **_T-T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Slytherin y la Gryffindor.**

**Capcher III: Quiddith.**

_Harry es de esos compañeros de cuarto por los que temes despertar, verte al espejo y ser victima de él. Pero como todo compañero que a llevado cinco años con él, aguantándolo y conociéndolo, no haces nada más que caer y, con el paso de los años, irlo aborreciendo._

_Harry es un diamante en bruto. Es bueno en el fondo pero tienes que conocerlo del todo como para darte cuenta. Sin embargo también es de los chicos que guardan sus sentimientos para si mismo y interponer barreras ante todos. Se va acumulando de todos esos extraños sentimientos hasta que se convierte en una extraña bestia. No tuvo una buena infancia pero obtuvo mucho amor cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Sus tíos no lo querían, sus padres nunca estuvieron con él, a sido el elegido y también, sobre todo ello, fue asignado a Slytherin._

_Evita a todos pues nadie le da la oportunidad de soportarlo, no es sólo su culpa, también es nuestra…_

_May, por su parte, fue la única que le abrió su corazón por primera vez en el tren de la estación. Tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a dulces, así que Harry - _como todo caballero _- le obsequió toda clase de ellos. La rana de chocolate hizo que por primera vez hicieran tacto con sus manos. Ya que ambos querían comerla. Harry la tomó con una sonrisa y, con un gesto amable, le entregó el trozo más grande…_

_Y creo que ser su único amigo y compañero de habitación, ayuda mucho a comprenderlo y entender el por qué de sus actos._

**. . .**

-Creo que Drew tiene razón, Ash.-Comentó el castaño parando su caminata, al acabar de oír el relato de hace unos segundos.

-No, ¿Harry Potter con corazón?, ¡Si claro!-Agitó su cabello mientras le retiraba su mirada a su primo; un puchero aniñado invadió sus labios.-Sólo porque es un Slytherin no significa que tenga que ser duro con May…-

-Ash… estás en todo lo correcto.-Aludió el esmeralda tomando en su mano la perilla del salón de _Defensa contra las artes obscuras_.-Draco y yo lo queremos, pero claro… jamás se lo demostramos; como ambos vivíamos de pequeños con nuestros tíos sin amor lo comprendemos del todo, pero aún así no lo soportamos…-Después de un silencio incomodo, entraron al salón.

-Cambiando de tema…-Comenzó Gary tomando su lugar.-Espero que hallas hecho tu tarea, Ash. O sí no el Profesor Snape no te dejará estar en el partido…-

**~ O ~**

El viento contra su rostro, agitando sus cabellos de una forma rebelde; sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos abiertos incrementando su alegría encima de esa escoba. Casi olvidaba que estaba en medio de un partido. Miró hacia abajo, su equipo ese día no recibía la suerte necesaria como para ganar. Últimamente nadie quería entrenar, pese a que su capitán había sido el rumor de la semana; de una manera que no les ayudaba. Mejor dicho empeoraba. Había sido el que había insultado a la hija del Ministro…

Su mirada se concentró en el capitán del equipo enemigo; que yacía cargando el balón rojo, esquivando con agilidad a los integrantes de Slytherin. Con una sonrisa.

_¿Por qué?, _se preguntaba. Intentó buscar; entre los jugadores, los maestros, el cielo, el público. Y ahí estaba, la castaña apoyándolo con una sonrisa y ambas manos en su pecho; con un suéter rojo con franjas amarillas. Esa día había echo demasiado frío, pese a que estaban cerca del invierno.

Entre-cerró los ojos, fulminándolo a distancia, se aferró a su escoba con ambas manos y bufó por lo bajo. Susurró entre dientes:

-Ketchum…-Sin más que decir comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el aludido. Como próximo movimiento pasó a estar al lado del Ketchum - como solía llamarle - y, más que nada, concentrarse en perjudicarlo.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?-Le preguntó, con una mano sosteniendo la Cuafo, y la sobrante sosteniéndose con su escoba.

-Algo que debí hacer hace años…-Contestó, sin importarle que estuviera apunto de estamparse con el poste de uno de los aros.

_¡Y Harry se coloca a un lado de Ash!, ¿Qué tramaran los de Slytherin? _Se escucharon las narraciones de Dawn, creyendo lo peor. Apretaba entre sus delicadas manos el micrófono, con el rostro delicadamente rojo por el frío de esa tarde. Todos los maestros se pararon aturdidos de sus asientos, pensando al igual que la azulada.

Al igual que May, que derramaba lagrimas al ver que ambos peleaban por su culpa. El tema de esa mañana no lo quería recordar, nunca debió confiar en su mejor amigo. Por ella, estaba a punto de terminar en el hospital…

Al estar apunto de chocar con el poste lo esquivó con facilidad, se alzó hasta llegar al otro lado del aro, esperando que el capitán llegara e intentara lanzar el balón. Se incorporó devuelta a una posición correcta. Sonrió de lado al ver que su plan había funcionado y de un bolsillo oculto en el reverso de su capa sacó su varita. Estaba apunto de quebrantar las reglas, cuando…

-¡Alto!-El estadio completo calló. Sólo eran ellos tres, nadie más importaba, nadie significativo los miraba.

Ninguna mirada valía la pena; sólo la de ella.

Llorando ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos aferrándolas a la barda que separaba a los jugadores de los espectadores. El tiempo pareció escapar de sus manos y ser controlado por una persona que por el momento no importaba. Pero, con un simple parpadeo, de la varita del Slytherin salió disparado un rayo. Llegando directamente al pecho del Gryffindor. Haciéndolo caer de su escoba por el desequilibrio…

**Fin del Capítulo III**


	4. Medicinas y caricias

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Slytherin y la Gryffindor.**

**Capcher IV: Medicinas y caricias. **

_Ya se quedó dormido…_

Tras las ventanas cerradas con una cortina de color borgoñal, traspasaba el último rayo de Luz de ese agotador día. Con un dulce movimiento, May acarició los rebeldes mechones de cabello que yacían alborotados sobre la almohada. Entrecerró los ojos, con una mirada somnolienta rogando un descanso, pero al mismo tiempo de ternura y preocupación. Tras un suspiró una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

La enfermera, de apariencia mayor, tomó todo lo que aplicaron en el cuerpo del Capitán de el equipo de Quiddith. Y sus pasos eran el único ruido que invadía la enfermería.

May, al sentir que estaban completamente solos, acercó una silla cercana y se sentó a un lado de la cama de ocupaba el cuerpo tranquilo de el azabache. Podría jurar que nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo. Todos los días devoraba la comida del Gran Comedor, cada semana se quejaba de las clases, todos los meses se alteraba por los partidos y entrenamientos, y cada hora decía bromas que hartaban a sus compañeros.

May suspiró tras pensar en ello.

No parecía el joven amante de las creaturas mágicas que conoció el primer día de clases. Ahora era el amigo de casi todo el mundo, el dolor de cabeza de todos los maestros y el blanco principal de el menor de los Potter. Cuando por fin despejó su mente de la escena de cómo caía por su escoba, separó su mano de su melena negra y pasó a acariciar el dorso de la masculina mano de Ash.

Segundos después oyó golpecillos tras la ventana hacia el bosque prohibido.

Con un suave movimiento separó su mano de la de el estudiante y prosiguió a levantarse de el asiento. Con un dulce gesto, separó las cortinas deslizándolas con ambas manos. Miró para ambos costados y, al no encontrar nada, decidió dejarlo. Sin embargo el mismo sonido retumbó en la habitación después de girarse. Con el ceño un poco fruncido, enojada por la broma, miró hacia arriba…

-_Idiota…-_Salió tras sus labios una palabra que sus puros oídos jamás debieron escuchar. Bufó y se encaminó a la salida sin no antes darle la ultima mirada a su amigo y amor secreto.

-_May…-_Jadeó el capitán mientras extendía débilmente su brazo hacia ella, sin éxito.-_No te vayas.-_

**~ O ~**

El chico arqueó la ceja.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Chilló May agarrándose de las caderas sumamente molesta, palmando su pie derecho en el suelo para calmar su ira hacia el azabache. Éste se alzó de hombros mientras se dedicaba a suspirar. Ésa niña jamás cambiaría.

-Ven, vamos. Te invito a _Las Tres Escobas_.-La ignoró en otra respuesta, incorrecta. Tomándola de la muñeca, haciendo a un lado sin importancia su escoba de Quiddith. May se resistió jalando a su propio cuerpo.-May.-Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.-¡Has estado dos días completos aquí cuidando de él!-

-¡Te recuerdo que también es tu amigo, Brendan!-Lo nombró escupiendo sus quejas. Pensar una cita que estaba planeando desde segundo grado era algo que sorprendía e irritaba a la Balance.

_**May´s P.O.P.**_

_Ahí estaba él. Saludando a todos los que le deseaban buena salud y una recuperación perfecta. Con el ojo morado, una banda en la nariz, su brazo enyesado y andando en muletas. Parecía tan invulnerable ante todo; invencible e intocable. Rumbo a la practica del equipo de Quiddith. Éste chico jamás cambiaría, y eso no me perjudicaba en nada, ya que, después de todo, fue del que me enamoré…_

_Tan responsable, sin querer defraudarlos, sin querer dar una mala impresión. No me había atraído por ser un chico popular o de buen atractivo, Cupido me había flechado _- Y sé que a sido el indicado - _porque en sus ojos había confianza, una sonrisa bastaba para darme ánimos y una caricia suya me erizaba la piel mucho más fuerte que una tormenta de nieve. En la que solíamos jugar todos los inviernos, juntos. Sin importarnos nuestras familias, que nos llamaran de una manera indiferente._

_Para mí, bastaba una mueca en su rostro para hacerme feliz. Una sonrisa, una queja, un disgusto e incluso un enojo._

_-¡Ahí está!, ¡Mi hermana menor!-Oí gritar a mi irritante hermano al otro lado del pasillo alzando los brazos, pretendiendo que le diera un abrazo. Eché un gemido de desprecio, sinceramente, no quería ver a alguien por el momento. Sólo a Ash.-¿Cómo estás, Ash?-Preguntó, al menos era educado. El azabache abrió los labios para contestar, sin embargo no lo había dejado contestar.-No me importa…-Muy **tarde.**_

_-Bueno, creo que…-Balbuceaba intentando evitarlo, sin previo aviso me había tomado de los hombros, pasando a abrazarme. Alcé una ceja y proseguí a suspirar derrotara._

_-¡Me has estado evitando durante las ultimas semanas!-Me regañó inútilmente, Max era tan ingenuo que no se daba cuenta de que su hermana pequeña era ya una adulta.-Recuerda que papá nos dijo que…-_

_-Ya sé, ya sé.-Dije en otro suspiro.-'_No tenemos que separarnos con el asunto de Voldemort'._ ¡Max, que sea la menor no significa que tengas control sobre mí. Sólo te queda un año y no lo vas a desperdiciar en tu hermana!, ¿O sí?-El simuló plantearlo en su mente, se alzó de hombros e hizo a un lado al capitán, tomándome en otro abrazo. ¡Como odiaba el contacto humano!_

_-¡Claro que sí!-Contestó en un grito, haciéndome preocupar hacia la salud de Ash. Que yacía a un lado preguntándome con la mirada quién se creía él. Claro estaba que mi hermano mayor de diecisiete años. Masato Balance, "Próximo Ministro", comentaban todos. Seguros de lo que decían._

**~ O ~**

-¿Qué quería el idiota de Brendan?-Cuestionó intentando no sonar un poco celoso. _¿Poco?, _en cuestión a palabras eso no bastaba para aclarar sus sentimientos negativos hacia el joven azabache. Un año mayor que ambos. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a el pista de Quiddith, alejado y olvidado a distancia del Colegio.

-Hem, sólo quería una cita… Espera un momento. ¿Lo notarte?-Contestó impresionada, podría asegurar que el chico yacía inconciente a esas horas. Bueno, ese chico podía ser demasiado impredecible. En ocasiones, pensaba que no lo conocía del todo bien. Cosa que le hartaba, pese a que eran buenos amigos.

-¿Cómo no notarlo con tremendos pies?-Se burló intentando sacarle una risa a la chica castaña, tratando de imitar a su versión del Hahupuff mayor.

-¡Basta!, es un buen chico…-Trató de aparentar que no le causaba gracia. Sin éxito, ya que segundos después había echado tremenda risa; esa risa que le causaba un vuelco al corazón cada vez que la escuchaba. Ash jamás se cansaría de apreciarla.

Sus risas pasaron a retumbar en la clase que esperaba con gusto a su entrenador. Cuando ambos se percataron prosiguieron a ruborizarse por las miradas de todos ahí, sonriendo hacia ellos incomodándolos al instante. May pasaba la mirada por todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver en el auditorio, tratando de disimular su bochorno. Ash tragó saliva y, con un simple movimiento de brazo, hecho una orden de comenzar sin él. Resignados, aceptaron el reto.

Tragó saliva por su garganta y jaló del cuello de su uniforme. Agitando su otra mano en su rostro, tratando de calmar su rubor.

-¡Qué calor!, ¿No?-Preguntó comenzando a alejarse.-Iré a cambiarme para entrenar, ¡Ahora vuelvo!-Avisó tras un gesto de despedida de su amiga. Girando los ojos, creyéndose el más torpe entre torpes.

Tras una de las altas torres de espectadores, un chico sonrió al notar que el Gryffindor se alejaba poco a poco, difícilmente con aquellas muletas…

**Fin del Capítulo IV. **


	5. El principio del Fin Bienvenidos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Serpiente y el León**

**Capcher V: **_**El principio del Fin.**_

_Bajo las nubes, se presenciaba la primavera. En las calles de Londres la gente venían y se iba. De la estación las personas se acumulaban junto los trenes. Despidiéndose, abordando. Las nubes teñidas de un zafiro, mezcladas de blanco. Las aves cantando, el humo salir por la popa. Y las horas avanzando en el reloj, ya era tarde. Las personas evitando el tiempo; unas cuantas aparentando hacerlo._

_Un tren salía de la estación. Se marchó. Las anchas ruedas rechinaban al hacerlo, sin embargo todos en aquella ciudad ya estaban acostumbradas. El oficial al mando de vigilar no sospechaba de un variado número de niños o muchachos que preguntaban por la estación 9¾, que desaparecían y no abordaban en toda la estación._

¡Todo está lleno de muggles! _susurró un muchacho a su primo. Aplicando fuerza hacia adelante para mover su carrito que mantenía libros, su varita, maletas de ropa y una lechuza café con manchas negras. Fingió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, teniendo en claro que despreciaba a los muggles._

_El castaño sólo se inmutó en suspirar. Esa raza no era tan despreciable. Es más, la creía interesante. Pero jamás había tenido la suerte de convivir unos segundos con alguno._

_Al despejar su mirada de su primo observó a una castaña entre el tumulto de gente, que cargaba consigo la misma utilería que ellos. Que miraba atenta su boleto de abordaje; con sus hermosos ojos zafiros. Gary quedó petrificado, enamorado. Pronto la chica lo vería, le saludó contenta de que alguien la tomara en cuenta. El castaño la saludó pasmado por suma belleza, evitando a su primo. Todo era silencio, todo era esa chica. Hizo un gesto de despedida, al igual que él._

_-Gary.-Nombró en un grito el azabache. Enojado._

_-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?-Balbuceó el chico, ilusionado, imaginando el angelical rostro de la extraña. Suspiró. Y empujó sin fuerzas aparentes el carrito. Deseando que la chica tuviera le mismo destino. Se colocaron frente una barda de ladrillos de un marrón rojizo. Ash emitió un gemido de emoción y las contuvo aplicando fuerza en el mango del carro. Volteó a ver a su primo, pero seguía en el mismo estado. Ash suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Girando sus castaños ojos._

_-Gary, me puedes decir qué te ocurr… ¡Oye, nosotros llegamos primero!,-Gritó Ash enojado, mirando a una chica interponerse en su camino a la llamativa barda._

_-Lo siento. Yo no quería…-Tartamudeaba sonrojada y avergonzada._

_-Disculpa a mi primo, es un grosero. Pasa,-La interrumpió Gary, haciéndose a un costado. La castaña rió por lo bajo y traspasó la barda, seguida por Gary. Ash la miró con repugnancia, no cabía duda de que, aún sin haber llegado a Hogwarts, una _muggle _le había robado a su primo. Susurró:_

_-Este será un largo año.-Sin más qué decir, entró a la estación. Sin ser visto por alguna alma sin magia. Sin miedo a golpearse en la cara contra esa barda._

_Miró para la derecha. Había un quinteto invadiendo la cabina número 106 de ese inmenso tren, rumbo a un lugar aún desconocido para los de primer año. Suspiró irritada y con un brusco jalón atrajo su maleta, siguiendo la senda intentando, una vez más, encontrar una cabina en dónde permanecer hasta esa noche. Estaba claro que ese viaje haría un largo trayecto hasta su nueva escuela._

_Sin éxito, se recargó en una de las puertas de una cabina repleta de jóvenes de tercero, aparentemente jugando entre sí, como los inmaduros que eran a esa edad, ya sintiéndose mayores. Con un gesto de amargura, May suspiró y dejó en el olvido sus pertenencias, llevando sus piernas hasta su pecho. Se maldecía por haberse separado de ese chico extraño, castaño y travieso._

_Poco a poco comenzó a serrar sus ojos, bostezó, casi durmiéndose…_

_-¡Déme un empaque de grageas de todos los sabores y… una rana de Chocolate! ¡A si, también Chicle Droobles de…-Decía apresuradamente un chico de cabellos azabaches, tez morena y un par de profundos orbes tras unos lentes invadiéndole el rostro, ocultando u opacando sus ojos tal cual esmeraldas. Sin embargo, fue obligado a callar._

_-…Cereza.-Terminó en un susurro la castaña, interrumpiendo a el chico. Somnolienta fantaseado por un dulce. Ella se inmutó en que ambos la habían escuchado, él y la anciana que repartía las golosinas por todo el tren. Ocultó su rubor tras sus rodillas, intentando que el Potter la dejara de observar como si fuera un fenómeno._

_-Claro.-Murmuró en una voz casi audible, extendió la mano para que la señora le diera lo ordenado sin dejar de apreciar el bochornoso y angelical rostro de la Balance. Sin inmutarse, la anciana ya se había alejado de ahí tras empujar el carrito, esperando de la nada una avalancha de niños viciosos por los dulces se trepara sobre ella. El azabache arqueó una ceja, se giró, aventó los tres empaques al asiento vacío y se volvió a la castaña._

_-¿Cómo lo sabías?-Preguntó repentinamente, May, volteada al lado opuesto haciendo que él sólo observara su castaño cabello y nuca, apretujó entre sus delicados brazos sus piernas._

_-Es… mi favorito.-Contestó débilmente, rogando a Merlín que eso acabara pronto.-No era mi intención que escogieras uno que tal vez ni si quiera es de tu agrado.-Se disculpó girándose hasta él._

_Él, clavado en esos ojos zafiros, perdidos en ellos, de un primer encuentro; quedó totalmente petrificado. Sin razón alguna, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmín. Una vez más le entró una duda y comenzó a balbucear._

_-No, realmente es mi favorito.-Dijo apuntando a su pecho.-Pero… quiero saber, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le cuestionó una vez más, observando su equipaje a un lado de su delicado cuerpo de una niña de once años. Su cuerpo, de repente, se erizó._

_-Dime… ¿Cuáles más te gustan?-Interrogó Harry tras coger una gragea de sabor limón. Su favorita. Perdida a un metro de él en el mismo asiento, rodeada de todo tipo de dulces, introdujo en sus boca una gragea de un sabor tomado al azar, segundos después asqueó al descubrir de qué era. Y, como la niña educada que era, pasó por su garganta el dulce. Harry rió divertido por el rostro rojizo de May, intentando ocultar su gesto. No quería dar una mala impresión como un niño burlón…_

_-¿De qué era?-Preguntó él tras comer otra, sin previo avisto escupió la gragea al instante._

_-Dímelo tú primero…-Se escudó moviendo su lengua intentando borrar ese horrible sabor de su sentido del gusto. Tras una risa, miró de reojo al asqueado rostro del Potter._

_-De cerilla.-Contestaron al unísono, una vez más. Sus rostros, bochornosos, siguieron a estar repleto de risas tras la mala experiencia. Poco a poco separaron sus vistas e, intentando disimular querer tomar a la rana de chocolate, sintieron la mano del otro._

**~ O ~**

_-¡Hermione Greanger!-Gritó la anciana leyendo el pergamino que contenía los nombres de los nuevos alumnos de primer grado. Suspiró tras leer ese apellido; los próximos siete años serían una tragedia. No sólo por ella, no sólo por los hermanos Malfoy LaurRose, no por que ese año Snape había conseguido ser el maestro Contra las Artes Obscuras; si no que, en la parte superior del pergamino, estaba anotado un apellido que le perjudicaba la vida._

_La castaña, Greanger, bostezó sin importancia._

_-¡Slytherin!-Continuó y le arrebató el sombrero de la cabeza, observó cómo la niña se iba hasta la mesa de las Serpientes de brazos cruzados y se sentaba evitando a todos con la mirada pesimista. Y así, Ronald Weasley supo que esa chica no era para él. Esa tarde, en el vagón, fue el único chico que le había sacado una sonrisa. Sin detalles, continuó saludando a sus nuevos compañeros de Gryffindor._

_Conforme pasaba la lista, la anciana malhumorada esperaba el _fin_ para el anciano director, para ella y para los maestros. La pesadilla que había descendido de Satoshi Tajiri. De un apellido, dos chicos se subieron hasta el banco en donde yacía el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_Ketchum Oak y Oak Ketchum._

_Pelearon como los inmaduros que eran por se el primero en sentarse, hasta artar a la anciana. Que rodó los ojos y arrugó entre sus manos lo que quedaba del pergamino…_

_-¡Ya basta!-Se quejó intentando calmarse. Ambos se calmaron y compartieron el asiento, ocultando su risa por el furioso rostro de McGonagall. Colocó el sombrero, conforme de que debería ser uno por uno, pero así, se ahorraría tiempo para sí._

_-¡Gryffindor!-Chilló el Sombrero parlante. La anciana suspiró de gozo por terminar su delirio, y continuó. El tumulto de niños de primer grado cada vez iba disminuyendo, a tal punto en el que sólo quedaba una docena. Harry apretó los puños cuando la canosa lo nombró y, rogando por Merlín, esperaba que le tocara cualquier casa a excepción de Slytherin._

_Su suerte ese día no era demasiado buena. Había sido tocado por Salazar Slytherin. Así que, una vez más, la puso a prueba, rogando que a aquella castaña le tocará en la misma casa que él…_


End file.
